katsuki's room
by shirocchin
Summary: Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi di kamar Katsuki. [katsuki/ochako]


**katsuki's room**

 **bakugou katsuki x uraraka ochako**

 **boku no hero academia (c) kouhei horikoshi**

 **drama/friendship/romance(?)/skinship**

* * *

Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi di kamar Katsuki.

.

.

* * *

"—bapak harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan teman satu kelompok kalian. Jangan menganggap remeh tugas yang kuberikan karena bobot nilainya kemungkinan lebih tinggi dari ujian tengah semester. Untuk kelompok yang terakhir, Bakugou dan Uraraka. Kalian berdua satu tim. Berhenti memberikan tatapan membunuh pada gurumu, Bakugou."

Aizawa Shouta, wali kelas 1-A dan merangkap guru di sekolah Yuuei, memandang pemuda yang duduk di barisan depan dengan tatapan lesu. Bakugou Katsuki sudah siap meledak dan melontarkan protes.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan si muka bulat, hah? Aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri." Katsuki menggeram tidak setuju dengan keputusan gurunya tersebut.

Kenapa harus dengan si muka bulat? Gadis yang pernah menjadi lawannya di festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis yang babak belur dan pingsan karena menerima banyak ledakan darinya. Katsuki membencinya.

"Kulihat hubungan kalian berdua tidak cukup baik setelah pertandingan waktu itu,"ujar Aizawa- _sensei_ enteng.

"Bakugou tak pernah berhubungan baik dengan siapa pun, _kero_." Asui Tsuyu ikut bersuara, yang semakin membuat Bakugou murka karena perkataan Tsuyu ada benarnya.

Kirishima Eijirou terpingkal melihat ekspresi iblis Katsuki yang seperti ingin mengamuk.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak dipasangkan dengan Aoyama—eh, maaf." Ashido Mina keceplosan.

"Tenang kalian semua. Kelas selesai. Bakugou, jika kau tak bisa menghilangkan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu, aku tak akan memberimu nilai. Uraraka, kuharap kau bisa menjinakkan singa bandel ini."

Uraraka Ochako yang duduk di belakang Midoriya Izuku hanya tersenyum kecut. Dia sendiri tak menyangka akan berpasangan dengan Bakugou Katsuki, pemuda pemilik _quirk_ ledakan. Dari lawan menjadi kawan sekelompok, Ochako merasa gugup.

"Kalau kau macam-macam aku akan membunuhmu, muka bulat. Akhir pekan, di rumahku."

Katsuki beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan kelas tanpa memandang gadis berambut cokelat yang termenung.

"Setidaknya beri tahu padaku alamat lengkapmu—hei, Bakugou- _kun_!" Ochako berusaha mengejar sosok pemuda yang makin menjauh.

.

.

Ochako mengusap bulir keringat yang membasahi dahi. Tega sekali Katsuki membuatnya terpanggang matahari di siang yang begitu terik. Gadis itu menggerutu kesal, merasa jengah dengan sikap kurang ajar pemuda berambut _ash blonde_. Kalau seperti ini lebih baik berpasangan dengan Aoyama—meski sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa, pemuda itu masih bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Ochako menghela napas lega saat sepasang kakinya yang lelah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran besar dan cukup mewah. Gadis itu memencet bel. Dua kali dan tak ada sahutan—hingga suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa terdengar dari dalam berpadu dengan teriakan beruntun yang berbunyi seperti _"—kuso baba, biar aku saja yang buka!"_ kemudian disusul balasan _"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Katsuki? Hahahah"_. Ochako mematung di depan pintu. Detik berikutnya, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita yang terlihat masih muda—ah, pasti dia nyonya Bakugou. Fisiknya nyaris mirip seperti Katsuki. Ochako memandang tak berkedip pada wanita yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu seperti melihat Katsuki versi wanita.

"S-selamat siang. Aku ke sini untuk belajar—"

"HIIIHHHH! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! KATSUKI! Kau punya pacar tidak bilang-bilang ke ibu, hah? Kenapa pacarmu manis sekaliiii? _Uuuhh_ —pipinya begitu bulat seperti bulan purnama."

Ochako tak menduga serangan nyonya Bakugou. Wanita itu menangkup wajahnya dan memainkan pipinya sepertinya menguleni adonan roti.

"A-anu,"

Katsuki meledak di tempat."MINGGIR! Dia cuma numpang mengerjakan tugas."

"Kamu terlalu baik buat anakku, gadis manis. Mana ada gadis yang tahan dengan anak pemarah seperti Katsuki."

"H-hah? Apa kau bilang? Ibu jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Ochako menyaksikan pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak yang unik, tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, muka bulat. Cepat selesaikan tugasnya dan kau lekas pergi dari sini," kata Katsuki sambil bersandar di sisi pintu dengan dua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Padahal aku baru sampai. Kau tak tahu di luar panas sekali dan jarak rumahmu dari stasiun cukup jauh." Bibir Ochako mengerucut.

"Maafkan kelakuan anakku yang tidak tahu tata krama ini. Tampar saja wajahnya jika dia berbuat kurang ajar padamu. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Uraraka Ochako. _Yoroshiku_."

"Ochako- _chan kawaiiii_. Ayo masuk. Katsuki, buatkan teh dan ambil cemilan di dalam lemari makan." Nyonya Bakugou memberikan titah kepada anak semata wayang dengan senyum mengembang. Katsuki menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa ibunya begitu semangat dan memperlakukan gadis asing yang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah mereka dengan begitu gembira. Katsuki merasa terkucilkan. Dengan langkah kesal ia menuju dapur, membuat teh seperti yang ibunya perintahkan.

"Ke kamarku, muka bulat." Katsuki berkata dengan suara rendah ketika melihat Ochako duduk manis di atas sofa ruang tamu ditemani sang ibu yang masih terkikik. Sepertinya dua makhluk itu sedang asyik bergosip.

"Umm." Ochako mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Katsuki.

"Katsuki, jangan nakal pada Ochako- _chan_." Sang ibu menggoda anaknya.

" _Urusai_!"

Ochako berdiri gugup ketika kakinya menginjak permukaan lantai kamar Katsuki. Dia dan Katsuki, pemuda yang terkenal paling liar dan mudah terpelatuk kini berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Ochako sempat mengira kamar Katsuki bernuansa cadas (seperti pemiliknya) dengan poster _band_ metal ber- _make up_ tebal, atau dipenuhi pernak pernik ala preman seperti rantai, borgol(?), dan senjata tajam. Tunggu—mungkin imajinasinya sedikit berlebihan karena kondisi kamar Katsuki tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Kenapa diam saja seperti patung, hah?" Katsuki jengah melihat gadis mungil yang seolah terpaku sambil mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. Ochako terkekeh.

"Di luar dugaan kamarmu normal ya, Bakugou- _kun_."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'normal'? Kau membayangkan kamarku seperti apa?" Katsuki tidak terima.

"Sejujurnya aku membayangkan isi kamarmu seperti neraka atau tempat penyiksaan,"jawab Ochako dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti tukang jagal, hah?"

"Ya."

"Kau—kalau kau datang ke sini dengan tujuan ingin menggangguku, lebih baik pulang saja."

" _Hihihi_ , kau mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Ayolah, Bakugou- _kun_. Santai sedikit. Dari pada itu, ternyata ibumu orang yang menyenangkan. Kami berdua langsung akrab. Sejujurnya aku tak menyangka kalau beliau begitu antusias dengan kedatanganku."

Katsuki duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang. Sebuah meja lipat berukuran sedang terletak di sampingnya. Dua cangkir teh yang terlupakan semakin mendingin.

"Kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan si iblis wanita. Sifat aslinya lebih mengerikan. Dia penguasa rumah ini."

" _Heee_ -serius?"

" _Yeah_. Dan bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal-hal yang tak berkaitan dengan tugas? Cepat selesaikan dan kau bisa pergi dari sini."

Kedua pipi Ochako menggembung. Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk di atas permadani berwarna biru, berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"B-berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, Bakugou- _kun_. Kau menakutiku." Ochako mencicit.

"Terserah aku, ini kamarku. Aku bebas melakukan apa yang kumau."

Lembaran kertas putih dikeluarkan, beberapa buku tebal dibuka separuh. Ochako tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Katsuki memberinya tatapan mematikan. Sebegitu bencikah pemuda itu padanya? Ochako berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah membuat Katsuki marah dan kesal. Jika Katsuki marah karena pertandingan tempo silam rasanya tidak masuk akal. Pemuda itu meraih kemenangan jadi untuk apa Katsuki membencinya? Apa karena ia berteman dengan teman masa kecilnya? Oya, Ochako sebenarnya ingin menanyakan alamat rumah Midoriya Izuku—siapa tahu kapan-kapan bisa berkunjung.

"Jadi—"

 _Tok tok tok_. Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kalimat sang pemuda.

Katsuku menggeram kesal." _Ano kuso baba_."

"Ada apa? Jangan mengganggu—"

" _Ssshhh_." Bakugou Mitsuki—sang ibu, meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir anaknya. Berbisik dengan suara lirih supaya Ochako tak bisa menangkap isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Anu, Katsuki. Hmm, ibu belum ingin menimang cucu. Jika kau membutuhkan pengaman atau tips kau bisa—"

"HAAAHHHH?" Katsuki meledak dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang dipikirkan ibunya?

"Masa muda memang masa penuh gairah. Tapi kau harus memikirkan masa depan Ochako- _chan_."

Katsuki mendorong ibunya dengan tenaga beruang."Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau pikir dia ke mari untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Sang ibu terkekeh menggoda. Wanita itu sempat melirik Ochako yang kebingungan. Setelah ibunya benar-benar pergi, Katsuki menutup pintu. Kembali pada posisinya.

"Kau dan ibumu akrab sekali ya, Bakugou- _kun_ ,"komentar Ochako tulus. Katsuki melengos.

"Dia hanya senang menggodaku."

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian untuk beberapa saat. Lewat ekor matanya, diam-diam Katsuki memperhatikan bagaimana Ochako menyeka sebutir keringat yang menetes. Pemuda itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan gadis berambut cokelat harus menempuh jarak yang tidak dekat dengan berjalan kaki dari stasiun. Pandangan Katsuki turun ke sepasang pipi bulat dengan rona kemerahan. Tanpa sadar tangan Katsuki terulur ke depan, menyentuh benda yang begitu mengusik pikirannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ochako terkejut merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan yang kasar.

Jemari Katsuki masih enggan lepas."Kau—kau makan apa sampai benda ini tumbuh lebih besar dari tubuhmu?"

Ochako menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan salah tingkah."Kau ingin bilang kalau pipiku tembem, kan?"

Katsuki menarik tangannya."Aku hanya penasaran."

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar kembali menginterupsi perbincangan dua remaja. Katsuki berteriak putus asa. Ochako terkikik melihat pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Katsuki bosan.

"Jangan terlalu _keras_ pada Ochako- _chan_ , Katsuki. _Be gentle_."

Kemudian sang ibu mengambil langkah seribu ketika anak satu-satunya bersiap mengeluarkan _quirk_ ledakan miliknya.

"Kalau rumah meledak kau yang harus membangunnya sendiri, Katsuki. Hahaha!"

" _Urusaaaaiii_! Pergi sana dasar _kuso baba_!"

Katsuki membanting pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Jika ibunya datang kembali ia tak peduli.

"Ibumu lucu sekali, Bakugou- _kun_." Ochako tertawa renyah.

Katsuki membuang muka. Suhu udara di dalam kamarnya meningkat, membuat Katsuki merasa sesak. Sekilas Katsuki menangkap pemandangan gadis di depannya memerah, atau hanya perasaannya saja? Apa karena efek cuaca yang begitu panas? Suara kipas angin yang berputar berpadu dengan suara korden berkibar karena tiupan angin musim panas. Katsuki sempat berpikir, alangkah bagusnya jika ada dua botol soda dingin. Kemudian teringat bahwa ibunya belum ke supermarket minggu ini. Katsuki memilih berbaring, dengan sepasang tangan terbentang dan sebuah buku catatan di atas dada.

 _Panas sekali_.

"Kita bisa istirahat sejenak jika kau lelah, Bakugou- _kun_." Ochako mengusulkan.

"Berisik, aku hanya berbaring sebentar."

Katsuki meletakkan salah satu tangannya menutupi sebagian wajah. Pemuda itu tak berbicara selama beberapa saat. Diam-diam, Ochako memperhatikan Katsuki yang berbaring. Lengan bajunya digulung hingga ke batas pundak, menampilkan otot lengan yang begitu padat dengan tekstur sempurna. Ochako buru-buru menunduk. Katsuki mungkin satu dari beberapa murid laki-laki di kelas 1-A yang memiliki bentuk tubuh sempurna, setelah Kirishima Eijirou. Pemuda itu pasti berlatih sangat keras sampai bisa tumbuh sehebat ini. Ochako meletakkan penanya, fokus pada Katsuki. Kalau saja Katsuki bersikap sedikit lebih lembut dan dewasa, Ochako yakin banyak gadis yang akan jatuh hati. Ochako tak menyangkal bahwa Katsuki adalah pemuda tampan di kelas meski berada di bawah Todoroki Shouto.

"Kenapa memandangiku dengan tatapan lapar, muka bulat? Kau ingin mencuri kesempatan untuk menyerangku di saat ada celah?"

Suara berat Katsuki mengagetkan lamunan Ochako. Gadis itu buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan buku catatan."Kenapa kau bangun? Kupikir kau tidur!"

"Aku bisa merasakan tatapanmu yang seolah-olah melubangi pikiranku. Puas memandangiku?" Katsuki bangkit dari posisinya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memandangimu kok, kau _ge er_ sekali." Ochako mengelak.

"Berisik. Cuaca panas ini membuatku kepalaku sedikit pusing makanya aku berbaring sebentar, dan hasilnya seorang gadis berpipi bulat memandangiku dengan tatapan cabul."

"Aku tidak cabul!" Ochako tidak terima. "Kau tadi menyentuhku, siapa yang lebih cabul?"

"Hanya menyentuh pipi tidak akan membuat seseorang terangsang, _kuso onna_."

Keduanya berdebat tanpa henti hingga akhirnya Katsuki menyerah. Pembicaraan mereka mulai keluar jalur dan Katsuki harus menyalahkan ibunya. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cepatlah pulang, muka bulat."

"Kau mengusirku ya, Bakugou- _kun_. Tugas kita baru separuh jadi."

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak main-main daripada bekerja!" Wajah Katsuki tertekuk.

"Kau juga dari tadi hanya tiduran saja dan marah-marah,"balas Ochako tanpa takut. Entahlah, semakin sering berada di dekat pemuda itu, Ochako semakin memiliki keberanian untuk membalas setiap perkataan Katsuki yang kasar. Ngomong-ngomong, seru juga menggoda Katsuki. Ochako tertawa dalam hati. Mengganggu orang pemarah memang mengasyikkan, pikiran usil Ochako muncul.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak marah kau main ke rumah laki-laki sampai larut, hah?"

Ochako tersenyum."Aku tinggal sendiri kok, jauh dari orang tuaku. Jadi, pulang jam berapa pun tidak masalah dan tidak ada yang mengomeliku."

Katsuki diam mendengar jawaban Ochako. Pemuda itu berpikir semua kawan sekelasnya masih tinggal bersama keluarga mereka. Ia baru tahu bahwa gadis pemilik _quirk zero gravity_ itu tinggal sendiri.

"Bakugou- _kun_ , aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Ochako berbisik.

"Turun saja, toilet ada di samping dapur."

Ochako beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan menuju pintu. Saat itu ia tak melihat bahwa cangkir teh miliknya berada di atas karpet. Gadis itu nyaris menyenggol cangkir kaca jika ia tak lekas memutar arah.

"Hati-hati, muka bulat! Hei!"

Katsuki meraih pergelangan tangan Ochako ketika gadis itu hampir terjatuh. Menariknya dalam sebuah gerakan yang begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Ochako menutup kedua matanya. Ia ceroboh sekali meletakkan barang sembarangan. Gadis itu merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan melindungi kepalanya.

" _Baka onna_."

Wajah Ochako memerah hebat ketika menyadari posisinya yang berada di atas tubuh kekar Katsuki. Kedua wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Ochako bisa merasakan napas Katsuki yang panas menerpa wajahnya.

"Lepaskan, Bakugou- _kun_." Ochako berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pemuda yang lebih kuat.

Katsuki tak bergeming."Berusahalah sendiri. Kalahkan aku."

Ochako membuang muka. Apa pemuda itu sedang menggodanya? Atau hanya sekedar mengetes saja?

"Kalau kau bisa melepaskan diri dariku, aku akan bersikap lembut selama sehari penuh besok."

Katsuki berkata dengan nada mengejek. Entah, apa pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya atau hanya bermaksud menyindirnya.

Ochako memalingkan wajah, enggan memandang pada sepasang iris berwarna kemerahan yang tajam. Apa-apaan pemuda satu ini? Ochako berpikir Katsuki bukan tipe yang senang menggoda perempuan atau bermain-main seperti ini. Pemuda itu tak terlihat memiliki ketertarikan dengan hal semacam—yah, seperti cinta, kontak fisik dan semacamnya. Isi kepala Katsuki mungkin dipenuhi soal latihan keras, menjadi pahlawan nomer satu, mengalahkan Deku, dan semacamnya.

Ochako mulai memberontak, berusaha melonggarkan rengkuhan pemuda kekar di bawahnya. Kuncian Katsuki pada tubuhnya terasa kuat sekali. Ochako bahkan nyaris tak bisa bergerak.

"Muka bulat sialan! Berhenti bergerak-gerak seperti itu, kau menyenggol— _ukhh_! Brengsek!" Katsuki menggeram ketika merasakan bagian tubuh Ochako yang menonjol menggesek dada bidangnya. Ochako malu luar biasa. Ia bergerak seperti itu karena ingin melepaskan diri bukan bermaksud yang lain. Gadis itu menyerah dan diam.

"Sudah?" Katsuki bertanya.

"Belum."

Detik berikutnya Katsuki merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis mendarat di atas bibirnya. Ochako mencium bibir Katsuki yang setengah terbuka karena reaksi terkejut dari sang pemuda. Gadis itu melumat selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan terengah. Pelukan Katsuki melonggar, pemuda itu melepaskan Ochako.

"Aku menang."

Katsuki mengeluarkan umpatan yang tidak enak didengar."Dari mana kau kepikiran cara seperti itu, hah? Kau ingin kuledakkan? Kau ingin mati terpanggang? Kau ingin kutendang ke luar angkasa?"

Cara bicara Katsuki belepotan karena rasa salah tingkah dan masih terkejut. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu berani menciumnya hanya untuk melepaskan diri. Wajah Katsuki sudah semerah warna paprika kesukaannya.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku, tahu. Aku menyesal melakukannya tapi aku lebih takut jika kau tak melepaskanku." Ochako menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia tak berani memandang Katsuki.

Mencium laki-laki paling ganas dan berwatak berandalan seperti Bakugou Katsuki? Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Uraraka Ochako? Ochako mencubit kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Kau gadis paling sial yang pernah kukenal, Uraraka."

Katsuki menahan pinggang gadis yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Ochako bergerak tak nyaman ketika jemari panjang dan kokoh milik pemuda itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Kau baru saja membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Seperti kata Aizawa- _sensei_ , jinakkan aku."

Katsuki membalik posisi. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi di atas sementara Ochako berada di bawah.

"A-aku ingin ke kamar kecil, Bakugou- _kun_." Ochako menahan dada bidang Katsuki dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Katsuki memandang gadis di bawahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengubah posisi. Pemuda itu tak lagi menindih Ochako.

"Jangan lama-lama. Setelah ini masih ada _tugas_ yang harus segera kita selesaikan sebelum malam menjelang."

Ochako bergidik. Gadis itu sepertinya tahu _tugas_ yang dimaksud.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 _ **AN**_ : _hehehe, katsuky tjabul ih. Mari ramaikan archive kacchako indo gaes :''D maaf kalo ceritanya gaje dan ooc yha._


End file.
